1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in cleaning, disinfecting, and/or sanitizing surfaces. For example, this document relates to homogeneous, aqueous liquid compositions that can be used as cleaners, sanitizers, and disinfectants for hard surfaces, particularly food contact surfaces.
2. Background Information
There is a need for a high degree of cleanliness in residential kitchens and commercial food preparation and serving areas. These areas are subject to frequent soiling due to food preparation and other everyday activities. The hard surfaces in these areas require frequent and thorough cleaning in order to maintain a high degree of cleanliness.
Food debris and residues are among the most frequently occurring soils found in residential kitchens and commercial food preparation areas. These soils, if not promptly and thoroughly removed by cleaning, can provide a harboring place for microbial growth. Microbial growth in food preparation and food serving areas has been linked to the outbreak of foodborne disease in a number of cases. As a result, there is a high degree of public awareness of the risk of microbial growth in food preparation and food serving areas and the need for sanitizing and disinfecting products for use in such areas.